私の接吻の楽園 My Makeout Paradise
by Quasiperfection
Summary: Could there be a girl in Konoha that is actually the one for Jiraiya? No, but there is one in Suna. JiraiyaXOC. You guessed it, this ones a lemon!
1. Hello Beautiful

私の接吻の楽園 Mai Icha Icha Paradaisu: My Makeout Paradise

You know what I've been thinking...it's been a long time since Jiraiya got laid. But don't worry, this story isn't going to be all sex (sorry to those who were hoping for that), Jaraiya's gonna need to work for it XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Seiteki is mine all mine, though!!!

* * *

"UGH!!! That Naruto's gonna be the death of me!" The snow-haired sage said as he slammed open the door to the bar. "I didn't even get to do any 'research,'" he whined. "How am I supposed to write a sequal to Makeout Paradise if I can't find any inspiration?" 

The Barkeep came over to take his order. He got a sake...a large sake. He was half-way through the bottle when something caught his eye, a little inspiration. She was quite a sight! Her feet were propped on the table as she sipped her sake and read her book. Adorned with a long sleeve black mini dress with a plunging kneckline held together at the waist by a red sash. The look was perfectly complete with the fishnets and sand village head band tied around her right thigh. He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette vixen; she was a goddess! (and couldn't be a day over 25!) He followed her lustful gaze down to the book in her hand. He nearly screamed with excitement when he saw what it was: MAKEOUT PARADISE!!!!! He couldn't believe such a beautiful woman was a fan of his work. _Nothing would make her happier than to get my autograph, _he thought with an evil smirk

"Hi," Jiraiya greeted her in his smoothest voice. "I couldn't help but notice the book you were reading." She snickered. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be reading porn in public." She broke her stare from the book and looked up at Jiraiya with her ocean blue eyes. "Oh my god," she gasped. "You're Jiraiya!" He had gotten what he wanted.

"So you heard of my work?" he teased.

"Yeah, and your reputation."

_Touche. _He was left speechless. After a long pause, Jiraiya was finally able to speak again. "So...you gotta name?" "As a matter of fact, I do," she cooed. "It's Seiteki." _Oh my fucking god!_ Jiraiya quickly spun around to whipe the drool from his lips. _Here name is SEXY. I mean it literally means sexy!!! I almost got a boner just hearing her say it! _These thoughts ran through his mind as he checked his pants for any unwanted buldges. "Uh...are you okay?" she stuttered. He whipped himself again so he could face her. "Yeah, everythings fine, I just thought I heard someth-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! PERVY SAGE!!!" the peircing scream was heard through the whole bar. "Naruto." Jiraiya growled. "Hey! You're supposed to be helping me with my training!" Jiraiya was twitching with anger. "Can't you see I'm busy!!!" he shouted. Naruto was about to retaliate when the laughter of Seiteki broke up this little spat. "I can see your very busy Jiraiya, I'll just let you go." "NO!" he shouted. Seiteki seemed shocked yet flattered by this little outburst. Luckly for the sage, she caved. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll give you the address to the place where I'm staying at." She took out a pen, quickly jotted down her address, and strutted, litterally strutted, out of the bar.

Jiraiya had a smirk on his face the whole time she was walking out. _I loved it when she was here, but I still love to watch her go._ "HEY! Quit staring at her ass, we've got work to do!" Naruto yelled at him. "Hey! I'm the one that calls the shots here! Now come on, you want to work so badly, let's do it!" They both walked out of the bar, finally bringing some peace to the others sitting in there. "Who was that hotty, anyways?" Naru-kun inquired. "SHUT UP!!! It's none of your business!!!!"

* * *

Jiraiya returned home, half asleep and going crazy. Naruto had worked him to the bone today. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep. In the bathroom, steam was fogging the mirror, and all Jiraiya could find himself doing was looking down at his hand. _I wonder if she's still awake_, he kept thinking, _but do I still have enough energy for sexings...HECK YES I DO!_

He made his desicision and off he went in search of her. The place was easy to find, he was there within minutes. He waited in the tears, outside her window, looking in threw the open balchony door. She looked so beautiful in her little camisol and boy shorts (and without a bra). He's breathing became eratic. Seiteki twitched and a shurikan landed right near his head, stabbed in the tree. He jumped out, shurikan in hand, and threw the blade on the floor. "You can put someone's eye out with this," he joked. "Oh, Jiraiya, it's you." Her voice was like music to his ears. _Oh if only I could hear you screaming my name,_ he impurely thought.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm here for you."

"Well, I'm flattered," she cooed. "But I'm afraid you can't have all of me."

Jiraiya was, without a doubt, disapointed. "Why not?" he asked, trying not to whine. She slinked up to him and pressed her body up against him. "Because," she whispered in his ear, "I don't want you to get bored." Seiteki kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked off to her bedroom. "How about you pick me up tomorrow at seven." She closed the door and latched it behind her. Still upset but not wanting to impose, left from the balchony, and headed in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, a sullen look on his face and a beer in his hand, Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to head to the brothl. But he wouldn't, he couldn't, he didn't want to. All he wanted was Seiteki and it was tearing him up inside (and he was "turning blue"). Bells jingled as the bar door was openned by a familiar masked leaf shinobi. Jiraiya looked into the eye of Kakashi. 

Kakashi winced, "you don't look so good, man."

"I don't feel so good."

"Ooooh. got a little to busy tonight?"

"Shut it! I haven't even done that tonght!"

"YIKES! No wonder you feel so crappy."

Jiraiya hid his head in his folded arms and beganto groan. "Why? Why am I going so insane over this one girl? I have a date with her tomorrow and I know I'm not going to be getting any but I still want to see her." Kakashi lifted up his depressed friends head and looked him straight in the eyes. "Jiraiya," he said, "i think you're in love."

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter one. Betcha didn't guess that Jiraiya was even capable of actual love. I always took him for the love at first sight kinda guy. More chapters are on their way, so just wait. 


	2. Don't be Cruel

PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jiraiya gets a date! woo hoo!

* * *

**BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP.** The Alarm went off at the crack of dawn. Jiraiyas tired eyes woke up to the grinning face of his fox-like bed buddy. A shriek escaped Jiraiya's lips that could be heard all over Konoha. 

"Hehe, you scream like a girl," Naru-kun giggled.

"You little punk! What are you doing here?"

"You look tense, Jiraiya. Didn't you bang that hot chick last night?"

"That's none of your business. Now why are you in my bed?"

"Does it rile you up?" Naruto laughed. "I know what will make you happy." At that point, Naruto was replaced by a gorgeous, naked, blonde chick. Jiraiya just looked away, annoyed. "What's the matter?" Naru_**ko**_ sweetly asked, "You normall like my Sexy Jutsu." Jiraiya just defiantly replied, "I don't want to see you like that." Naruto obeyed, and changed back to normal, not without a few more smart ass remarks, of course.

"I know what this is about," he joked. "**WHICHHHH**, she's got you whipped."

"SHUT IT!"

"Ok, ok...but wait...I hear something," Naru said cupping his ear in the direction of Jiraiya's pants. "It's your testicles, they're calling for help. They're trapped in hot chick's trophy case!" **SMACK, **Jiraiya's hand hit the back of Naruto's head. "Don't you talk like that, you don't know shit! Do you want to be trained or not?" "Yes Sensei, I'm sorry," he pouted.

"Good, now lets go, I've got stuff to do tonight." So many witty comebacks come into Naruto's head, but he just kept quite.

* * *

Last practice before the Chuunin exams and Naruto ends up in the hospital (A/N: you know the episode, and if not, sry for spoiling it). A very happy sage was seen skipping and dancing all the way back to his house. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" he cried out. At only 6:00, Jiraiya still had an hour to get ready. With a quick shower and a change of clothes, he was out the door and on his way. 

A knock on the door, the patter of running feet, and the door opened to reveal the beautiful vixen. _Hmmm, nothing special, _Jiraiya thought as he examined her outfit, _but what can I expect on a first date._"So...are we gonna head out?" Seiteki asked with an innocent smile. With a wink, he replied, "Sure thing, babe," and off they went.

The Movies!!!! O the wonderful things Jiraiya can do when the lights go down! 20 minutes into the movie and he's already falling asleep. _What's up with this movie, it's like a chick-flick or something, I don't get any of it! Grrr, and its too early in the movie for me to start making my moves. I don't think I can last another ten minutes without a little distraction._ A yawn, but one not escaping Jiraiya's lips. It came from the maiden sitting next to him. And with that sound of exhaustion and boredom, Seiteki was resting on his chest.

_YES YES YES YES YES!!!_ Jiraiya almost found himself screaming out. But with that rush of excitement, he also found himself disappointed. _I would be making a total ass out of myself if i tried to hit on her when she's almost asleep. _He rolled his eyes. He'd have to keep sitting there until the movie ended. With in a couple of minutes, however, the words "do you want to get out of here," were spoken.

* * *

"So, you're a Sand Village Shinobi, what's that like?" Jiraiya inquired. 

"Yeah, I have alot of missions though, especially now that I'm at Jounin ranking." she replied.

"Woh, you're a Jounin. But I never saw you at any of the exams."

"Well, I probably took the exams a few years after you (like 10-20ish, maybe)." Seiteki giggled.

"Oh, that's cold."

"Tee hee, sorry."

She blushed at her little slip up. _She's soooo cute, _Jiraiya kept thinking, _wait, since when have I used the term cute? _"So, what' brings you to Konoha?"

"I needed a change," she sighed. "I didn't like how things were going for Shinobis in Suna, so I'm being transferred."

"You mean you'll be here from now on?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Jiraiya almost couldn't contain his excitement. _YES! If I actually get in her pants, I can do it with her at anytime. Who needs that long-term crap when they can have this sexy, young thing whenever they want?! _Seiteki looked a little confused by his actions, but finally she broke the silence. "So, what's your significance here in Konoha?"

"My significance? Oh, I know what this is. Just because I'm a novelist doesn't mean I'm not also an excelent ninja."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, if you _must _know, I'm one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja)."

Seiteki's eyes widened. Jiraiya saw a look in her eyes that has never been present before. Her voice shook as she uttered "You are a Densetsu no Sannin?" He was left baffled by her reaction to this. With some strain...a lot of strain...he squeaked out "yes." The next thing he knew, she was on top of him, her lips pressed against his. From his shock, he almost pulled back...almost. But with that seconds hesitation, he found himself pulling in deeper.

* * *

_She's attracted to power._ The screaming of this in his head was only blocked out by the sound of moaning from Seieki. He had gotten her back to his house, but they were still fully clothed. Rolling on the bed, tongues down each other's throats, hands moving over ever curve of the body; Jiraiya could feel himself getting harder.

He was as big as he could get, and having it rub up against Seiteki's inner thigh wasn't helping any. She squeaked and pulled away. "I just remebered, I have to get up really early tomorrow. I should get going." Jiraiya frowned at this. "We were just getting started," he whined. "Well you can finish the job yourself, if you must." And with that final remark, she left.

Jiraiya looked down at the buldge in his pants and wimpered. "She's such a tease."

* * *

Poor Jiraiya, left to do it on his own TT. o well, maybe he'll get lucky in chapter 3...maybe. 


	3. A Faithful Leap Part 1

Ooooooo denied again. How will Jiraiya bounce back from this one?

* * *

Pacing but and forth, Jiraiya was beginning to get jittery. Kakashi had come over on the request of the sage. His one eye followed his superior as he walked to and fro. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" Kakashi finally asked. 

"It's Seiteki," Jiraiya replied

"Again?"

"It's not my fault. She got me all hot and bothered, then she just left me!"

"Hot and bothered? What happened to just saying horny? Are you getting soft on me?"

"No!!! Of course not!!" Jiraiya's voice became high pitched.

Kakashi couldn't help but laughing. "Your lying. Just admit you actually like her for non-sexual reasons." Jiraiya's face turned red. "I guess I do," he wimpered. "What am I going to do?" Kakashi went over and sat next to his sulking friend. "You'll have to do the best you can." A confused look went across the sage's face. "What?" he uttered under his breathe. Kakashi tilted his head so he could look at Jiraiya. In his sweetest most sincere voice, Kakashi cooed, "You should borrow Pakkun."

* * *

The Next Day 

Seiteki was sitting quitely on the swing near the school building, she was deep into her copy of Makeout Paradise. Closer to the building, a heated dispute was going on. 'WHY AM I IN A BOW!!!" Pakkun yelled at the white haired sage. A nervous grin came across Jiraiya's face. "You need to look cute," he said. Pakkun just raised oneof his doggy eye brows. "Well, why does it have to be pink?" the puppy asked. "Don't you mock my decisions," Jiraiya scoffed, "I think pink is a very becoming color on you." Pakkun was just glaring at him. But with the motion of his hand and a glare of his own, Jiraiya had Pakkun going off in the direction of Seiteki.

Seiteki glanced up from here book."Awwwww, what a cute puppy," she cooed. "Come on over here, buddy." She kneeled down and stroked the little dog on the head. At that cue, Jiraiya came running over. "Oh, there you are Pakkun," he said, "and it looks like you found a friend!" Seiteki looked up and smiled sweetly at her persuer. "Your dog is so sweet," she giggled, "and he smells so good. Rainforest flowers, with extra body, that's my favorite shampoo." Pakkun started wagging his tail madly.

"Only the best, that's what I always say" Jiraiya laughed. "Awwww, that's so sweet," Seiteki said as she got up and kissed him lightly on the lips and, of course, Jiraiya went for tongue. "HEY!" she screamed, pulling away, "No tongue, just kissing." Jiraiya gave her his cutest puppy dog eyes. "Can we atleast cuddle," he asked, all the while screaming at himself: _cuddle!!!! am I freaking crazy!!!!_ She smiled and brought him over to the swing, sat him down, and got on his lap. He cuddled up to her, not making a move on her. The whole time he was think how nice this was and how whipped he was. And with that feeling consuming him, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

* * *

End of part three...i don't feel like writing much. sorry that chapter was short but i'm breaking it into two parts. see what happens in 'A Faithful Leap Part 2' 


	4. A Faithful Leap Part 2

yea...if u read chapter 3 u can guess what's gonna happen. just to warn you, this chapter is filled with lemony goodness (gay sounding, I know, but I had to say it.)

* * *

Back at Seiteki's house 

Love. He was brought back to her house because of love. Words that normally meant nothing to Jiraiya now meant everything to him and apparently to Seiteki as well. Now on her bed, Jiraiya was still following her guidelines - the pervy sage wasn't living up to his reputation. Threw kisses and cuddling, not a single time was she violated. He worshipped her, and she could tell.

After about a half hour of this, Seiteki pulled herself away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she walked in the direction of the bathroom...taking her shirt off. "Care to join me?" She threw her shirt over at Jiraiya. He tossed it to the side and proceeded to take off his pants.

By the time Jiraiya got into the bathroom, Seiteki was already stripped down and in the steamy, hot shower. Seeing her, so alluring, he almost got hard just from the sight. He couldn't take just watching anymore, he whipped off his boxers and went in there with her. To his surprise, though, he continued to follow the rules. The only part of him that touched her was his lips.

Pushing Jiraiya off her lips, Seiteki moaned "I'm getting tired off you only kissing these lips." She placed to fingers on his shoulders and gently brought him down to his knees. Jiraiya didn't know what to make of this; he just watched as the water trickled down the curves of her body. Seeing this just made him even worse, he actually wanted to do this, something he'd never do before. And with that, he planted soft kisses right on her "lips". She let out a soft sigh. "I know you can do better than that," she teased. Jiraiya just looked up at her with a big grin. "You said I couldn't use my tongue," he joked right back. "We can always make an exception," she giggled. But in a second, she was unable to laugh anymore. His tongue plunged deep inside her and all that she could get out were pants and moans. She nearly collapsed from this. Wrapping her leg around his shoulder for support, she also found herself pulling him in. She climaxed, Jiraiya taking in her sweet necters.

"Tee hee, well I'm done," She giggled. "Thanks for that." She leaned down and kissed him. And with that, she walked off in the direction of her bedroom and started putting clothes back on, leaving poor Jiraiya to finish it for himself.

* * *

A while later, Jiraiya came out of the shower to see Seiteki in her PJs reading her copy of Makeout Paradise, as usual. She looked up at his hauntingly sad face. No tears ran from his eyes but you could still see his sadness. She couldn't help it, she needed to make him feel better; she asked him to come to her bed and started to kiss him lightly on the lips, letting her tongue flick into his mouth. _Why do I stay?_ Jiraiya's mind cried out. _I only get used...and yet...I still want to be here._

Jiraiya pulled away this time. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked. She looked at him, quizically. "Why do you want to stay?" she said nervously. "Because I want to be with you," he replied. "I want to have your sleeping body next to mine." A tear came to her eye. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, turned off the lights, and curled up next to Jiraiya. Before they both went into tranquil sleep, Seiteki whispered in his ear "I love you, too"

* * *

Awww, that last part almost made me cry and the first part was so...dirty. atleast you now know that Seiteki isn't a total bitch. I'll be working on the fifth chapter soon...you'll get it soon. 


	5. The Hardest Thing About Opening Up

Heheh, I was in such a pervy mode during the last chapter. Oh well, the story goes on. This chapter gets a little sad.

* * *

"Good morning," Seiteki's tired voice whispered. 

Jiraiya awoke to the face of his love. _It wasn't a dream,_he kept happily thinking. He gave her a morning kiss and passionately gave on back. Seeing her moment of submission, Jiraiya's hand moved up her leg during there long kiss. She grabbed his hand. The word no escaped her lips and Jiraiya looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Why are you scared of this?" he asked as he got off of her to better see her face. "I'm not," she lied.

"Tell me," he yerned to know more about her, to better understand the way she was. This had nothing to do with sex, and he was scared of this. But he still wanted to know.

"I was tricked...by this guy," she started. "He said he loved me, but I wasn't sure. He wanted to have sex with me and I told him no." She paused. "What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked. She began to cry. "I just can't believe all this happened. I've been wanting it to be a dream." She composed herself and continues with her story.

"He...raped me. We were preparing for the Chuunin exams an-" Jiraiya cut her off. "You were thirteen when this happened?" His voice was filled with rage. Rage towards a man he didn't even know. _How could someone hurt her?_ He wrapped his arms around her as she broke down into quiet sobs. "He took advantage of me," she cried. "Wore down every once of chakra I had during practice and then used my weakness as an advantage for himself.

"I ended up going against him in the exams. I was so angry, I was blinded by fury. I killed him in battle." Jiraiya almost pulled away from her, but he didn't want to leave her in this time of need, no matter how bad the things that have happened to her are. She kept going. "I didn't mean to. I've been trying to forget, but it's something that I have to live with. I just wish it had never happened." Jiraiya looked deep into his sobbing lovers eyes and saw the sincerity of everything she was saying. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stayed with her until that night.

* * *

A very short chapter...sorry. It's really sappy to...and sad. I just felt like posting early so review and I'll get back to you with chapter six. 


	6. A Shocking Experience

YAY! The sad parts over...for now. And back to the story...

* * *

Jiraiya left around 6 o'clock at night; not because he didn't want to be with her, but because he actually had to go. He kissed her on the cheek and went off in search of Kakashi. The Chuunin exams were starting tomorrow and he thought he should see how things were going with Sasuke. 

When Jiraiya got there he found Kakashi...alone. "Hey!! Is Sasuke done with all his training?" he asked. "NO!" Kakashi barked at him, "can't I have a break?"

"Wow, you're still training him? He must be on the brink of death!"

"Shut up! He needs this. Not everyone can have a demon inside of him like your 'pupil'."

Jiraiya paused. "You make that sound like it's a blessing." Kakashi brought his head down. "I know its not." he rpelied. "I'm just so stressed I can't think clearly. Aren't you stressed by all of this?" Jiraiya gave a small smirk, not wanting to show how truely pleased he was. "Nope," he simply replied. Kakashi's jaw dropped. "You didn't get in her pants did you?" Jiraiya laughed. "I got in her pants but she didn't get in mine." Kakashi's jaw hit the floor. "Don't tell me you..." he paused. His voice dropped down to a low whisper as he finished with, "ate her out". Jiraiya shyly nodded and Kakashi fell to the floor in laughter. "And you didn't get anything in return? Man you really are whipped." Jiraiya just glared at him. "I think your break's over." he scoffed. Kakashi composed him self and went of in search of his student.

* * *

After a few drinks, Jiraiya head back to Seiteki's place. It was about 11 o'clock.He saw only a dim light coming from her door. _I guess she's asleep and just forgot to turn off the kitchen light or someting,_ he thought. He slowly opened the door so he would not wake her. 

Candles iluminated the apartment. The smell of perfume wafted from the bedroom. He followed the scent of roses to the bed of his lover. There she was; her black leather corset was a showcase for her perfect d-cup breast; her black lace panties and thigh high fishnets completed the outfit...and the whip was a nice touch, too.

"You know, I was thinking," she giggled, "we should have some fun tonight. You've been so kind to me and so patient, I thought you really deserved this." She got off the bed, walked over to Jiraiya, and proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat. She pinned him to the bed, still kissing him, and in the blink of an eye, had him strapped down in a pair of chakra-proof handcuffs. He kicked and struggled, not nowing if this will be a good or bad thing. **WHICHHHH, **Jiraiya was whipped across the chest. "Now, now," she teased, "Don't struggle. You'll like this." She went down on her knees. A lustful look appeared in her eyes as she unbuttoned his pants. Seiteki's eyes buldged. "You went commando today?!" she inquired. He laughed, "Real ninjas go commando in public." She licked her lips. "Well, then this makes things easier." she teased.

She licked her lips as she brought her head down. Her tongue flicked over his manhood, making him hard. He let out soft moans as her licks got longer. Soon she got him completely in her mouth. Jiraiyas pants were just enough to cover up the sucking sounds coming from Seiteki. Jiraiya started screaming out "oh, Seiteki!!!" She pulled back. "Don't come just yet." she said. Through pants, He was able to reply, "but I can't get any harder." She grinned, almost evily. "That's perfect," she whispered, suggestively.

She took off her panties and tossed them at Jiraiya. She stood above him on the bed, displaying her shaven femeninity to her love slave. His eyes widened as she lowered down on top of him. Her hips moved in rythm with his. There moans and screams filled the room. They were both so close to coming when Seiteki decided to add a twist to things. As she tightened her muscles, Jiraiya let out a scream. "That really hurts, babe," he growled. "But you still look like your pleasured by it," she teased. And with that, she tighened up even more. Jiraiya bit his lip and banged his head against the backboard of the bed. Climax.

* * *

"You bitch," Jiraiya joked, "that really hurt. Seiteki laughed, "You know you liked it."

"Yes I did, but I'd also like to know that I'll be leaving the whole thing still a man"

"Awww, It'll be just fine," she cooed as she went down and kissed his manhood.

"Don't get that started up again. I won't be able to walk if we do it that rough again."

"Hehe. It was fun though."

Jiraiya looked down at Seiteki. She looked so beautiful, she was glowing. "Are you ok that we did this?" he asked nervously. She looked up at him with those sweet blue eyes. "Of course I'm ok with it," she sighed. "I love you." And after saying those three simple words to each other again, the fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

end of chapter...6...that's it! I got pervy again, tee hee. o well, i'll start working on chapter 7 shortly. Sorry it took me so long to finnish this one. 


	7. An Epic Battle

Hehe, don't you just love it when I get all pervy? On to chapter 7!!

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. **"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," an annoyingly cheerful voice said from the doorway. "The Chuunin exams are today and I know you wouldn't want to miss them!" Jiraiya blinked his tired eyes and stared over at Gai standing in his girlfriend's bedroom. "Kakashi told me you'd be here...like three days ago, I think (weird)" he smiled. "What have you been doing here anyways?...It smells like sex in here." 

Gai's boisterous voice caused Seiteki to stir, moving the sheets that had been covering her head. She looked up at the very strange man in the room and let out a small **eep**. She hid behind Jiraiya, clutching him for protection. "Why is there a crazy man in our room?" she whisper. Jiraiya laughed at her statement and at the frown on Gai's face that resulted from it. "But yea," the young shinobi said...annoyed, "are you going to the Chuunin Exams or not?" Jiraiya sat up in bed and pondered this question. "Nope," he replied, "I think I'll stay right here." Gai rolled his eyes and strutted out the door.

"You don't have to stay here with me," Seiteki cooed...as soon as she was sure Gai left the room. Jiraiya smiled down at her. "It's ok," he replied, "I want to." She curled up next to him and they spent the rest of the day in each others arms...or atleast that's what they planned...

* * *

**BANG!! BOOM!! **Explosions came from outside there window. "What the hell is going on out there?" Jiraiya freaked. He looked outside and saw the city in chaos. "Holy shit," the words escaped his lips. After a breif pause, Seiteki finally broke the silence. "I think you should do something," she whispered. Jiraiya looked deep into her eyes, seeing the concern she had for him yet knowing what he had to do. "Where are my pants?" he asked defiantly. 

He scrambled around the room looking for his clothes. He seemed like he was going to have a psychotic break down. "Where are my god damn pants!" he started screaming. Seiteki just watched nervously as he found his pants on the chair but still walked around frantically saying "where is it, WHERE IS IT!" "Uh, honey," she cooed, "you already have your pants." He picked up a small black box and began to calm down and smile. "I know that," he said. "I was looking for this." He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Babe, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but it feels like I've known you for a lifetime." Tears began to form in her eyes, but he just continued. "I couldn't picture my life without you, and I know I sound stupid for saying this so soon in our relationship, but I don't care. Will you be my Kunoichi?" And with the final sentence, he displayed the gleaming ring to his beloved. He knew he couldn't wait for her answer, though. He handed her the ring and kissed her. "Give me your answer when I come back." And with that, he left.

* * *

End of chapter 7. Two things I need help with. (1) What should my next story be about? and (2) There is an alternative version of this story, should I post it? Tell me your answer in a review. But yeah, I going to be skipping alot in the next chapter because I am now caught up with the episodes and I do not know much of what Jiraiya does during this time. So, yeah, I don't feel like making up much and I definately don't feel like repeating what's been on TV, so DEAL WITH IT!!! 


	8. Some Serious Shit!

On to chapter 8, sry that i'm such a lazy person. we all know about how Jiraiya handled the battle, but what about Seiteki?

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Seiteki waited in her room. On occasion she would glance out the window, seeing a city in panic. "Oh, I just can't sit here and do nothing!" she kept telling herself. She didn't know what she could do, though. "Grrr, Why am I being such a pussy!!!" she started to yell. "I'm a Sand Shinobi, and a damn good one!!!...But that's just the thing...I'm a _Sand_ Ninja, I'll get attacked if I go out there with my headband on...probably if i go without any as well." She looked over to the chair, sitting in the room. Laying there was a leaf village head band, Jiraiya's head band.

_He must have left it by mistake,_ she thought. _Does he even wear a headband? _It didn't matter. She took the sand band off of her leg, and replaced it with Jiriaya's. Now adorned with the symbol that means so much to her love, the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village, she headed out to help this city survive.

Battling against her own left an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but Seiteki was smart enough to realize how wrong it all was. She attacked full force, using every jutsu in her power. The sand village is strong, but she knows there attacks, she uses _their_ attacksIt seemed as if they had no hope against here, against any of the Leaf Villagers, until her luck ran out.

Surrounded, by five men from her home village, all of them with blood thirsty, lustful eyes. "Hey there, doll," the first one said smirking, "what's such a cute and...hehe...fragile thing, like yourself doing out here? If you haven't noticed, we're kinda busy raising hell." She wouldn't show her fear. "You bastards," she snarled, "just leave me the fuck alone."

**"Me-Yow" **the next one teased, "looks like this cats got claws."

"Oh, how clever," she said with sarcasm. "Well try some of this, you stupid prick" She took out her shurikens and threw them at her attackers, only slightly wounding three. "You little bitch," growled one of the ninjas, "you'll pay for that." At that point, Seiteki knew there was no hope for her if she tried to fight by herself. She had to get help, but how? She did the only thing she could think of. She let out a high-pitched girly screen that could be heard through the whole city. Now all she could do was pray that someone would come and save her.

* * *

Oh snap, she's in some deep shit...I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't feel like making you wait so long. Well toodles readers, see you in chapter 9!! 


	9. My Hero!

Yay!! I'm getting even closer to the end!!...I really hate the title of this story now, but its to late to change it...o well, life goes on. Lets get back to the story...

* * *

Kickin' ass and not even givin' a shit about names, Jiraiya was really bringing it at this battle. Him and his frogs were seriously winning against the sand nins, when all of a sudden he heard a peircing scream. "Is that a cry for help I hear," he said triumphantly. "When there's trouble around, Jiraiya can be found!" And with the sound of heroic theme music in the background, he ran off in search of his damsil in distress. 

He saw Seiteki, surrounded by sand nins; dodging kunei, she had a look of absolute terror in her eyes.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing," he said. "Summoning Jutsu!!!"

At the moment, Gamakichi popped out and completely bitch-slapped those fools (ooc:what Gamabunta is to busy doing other things right now and with the size of Gamakichi's flipperthings, getting slapped by him has gotta hurt).

Jiraiya finished them off with some fancy fighting skills and then ran over to check on Seiteki.

"You ok," He asked as he picked her up into his arms.

"Yeah," she replied rubbing her head. "I know this is going to sound so stupid, but my hero!!"

* * *

That did sound stupid...but o well, all that's left is the epiloge. Hope you guys liked the story...sorry the last chap. was short. love you all!!!!

Moegi


	10. Epiloge

Seiteki and Jiraiya got married in the spring of next year. Naruto was the ring bearer and upon meeting him, Seiteki instantly fell in love. That is why...when Jiraiya and her had their first child (a girl) they named her Naruko!!

Seikteki is now a leaf Shinobi and teaches at the Ninja Acedemy!

Jiraiya is writing a new book and used his love affair with Seiteki as his inspiration. Infact, chapter nine of his book is how they ended up with Naruko!!

A/N:

Well that's all I can think of to tell you about their future...wanna know more? Just tell me in a review and I'll come up with something. And so very sorry that I am getting increasingly lazy XP.


End file.
